Mine
by Eli Rain Goode
Summary: Notice the people around you seem want to help you or help you feel the love that you need? Nope. Not me. I rather Push away. Secrets are more much powerful reason. They hurt me and they will stop at nothing for those who care. Sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

ElloXD. My First. Hopefully Someone will enjoy!

* * *

Cammie got a faraway look in her eyes,shaking her head slowly. " No, You can't." she whispered softly.

A moment later she turned around and stormed out the room ignoring her name being called from behind. Angrily ignoring the lump rising in her throat as she walked faster down the hallway, her vision was getting blurry, ' Don't cry don't cry' she told herself.

" Could you slow down." Red calmly said, Her friend since the beginning, The one who helped her through when Rachel Morgan decided she didn't want her daughter with her. A Trusted person. But. Now. She wasn't so sure.

" Why should I?" I bitterly chuckled.

" So I can explain." Red grabbed her wrist in a fast motion, spinning her around to face her. Red didn't exactly look calm nor happy at all now.

" Go ahead." I spat pulling her wrist away from her grasp, and crossing her arms.

" We've been friends since like forever, Cam.-" Red began fidgeting from one leg to another nervously.

" Is that why your abandoning me too?" I snapped.

She kept on like I didn't just interrupt her. " My parents believe this boarding school will be a wonder, And.. Cam seriously I was almost kidnapped last week. I'm a princess. They think this school will give me a better education and protection. My mother used to go to this school. It's like a tradition.-"

I raised my eyebrows, like seriously not believing this is why Red wanted to go. A few days ago she would had a tantrum and make her family miserable. Plus for education this school was already great, It was D.W Rose boarding school for the gifted after all. " I don't believe you but If you want to go...then..bye." I said ready to walk away.

" Bye?" Red glared. " Oh, No. I am now the one to not believe you, Cam. I'm not easily forgotten." she smirked.

" You sure?" I mischievously smirked back.

" Positive." Red flipped her blonde hair like some cover girl commercial,giving a playful wink.

I couldn't help and laugh. Soon it ended remembering she was leaving.

" Cammie, Come with me." Red blurted.

I stared at her at shock for a moment unsure that she heard her right. I scoffed later at her thinking itwas a foul joke of hers.

" I'm serious." Red began. " Look. I'm not sure of this new school. One thing is for sure is that I need my best friend there with me and... You can't exactly say no because I talked to my parents and they got connection...so...your leaving tomorrow... sooo...heh yeah." she rushed out pulling out one of those Redalynn Ambrosia billion award dazzling smile that made people stop and stare, Making her hard to hate or be mad at in fact.

" I-... " I was lost in words, I couldn't say no to her so I did the next best thing I would've ever done to anyone. I nodded.

* * *

I packed everything, When I mean everything hell I grabbed anything that was in my sight I didn't have to worry if it was mine or not. I never got a roommate considering last year I glued one new girl who was placed in my room to the toilet. The year after that I freaking placed a bunch of garden snakes on a girls bed. Since then I had no roommate nor friends. Everyone either hated me or was afraid expect for Red. She saidI was an odd child she needed to protect under her wing ...It was probably because I actually saw her like a normal someone not someone who used her to get things out of her,

Once I found my dorm clean I headed down the stairs with a slow pace until I reached to the foyer. I heard lots of voices which was odd. Everyone was supposed to be in class at this voices got quite as I came near.

" Cameron." Milan. The as- I mean Headmaster greeted me with a very odd happy smile. Followed with all my teachers who I made hell since being dumbed here. All having their own wicked little evil smiles.

" Headmaster wig, got it at the dollar store again?" I innocently smiled.

Mr. Milans chubby cheeks got red with anger, " No. Glad your leaving. I've been waiting for this day, Morgan." he smugly said.

" Same thing your wife told you when asking for the divorce huh?" I said snapping my fingers pretending to remember something just like some lost dream after you wake up with a fuzzy feeling. " It was before cheating with the mail man? Hm. Wonder what he got that you didn't have."

Something crossed Mr. Milan face that I couldn't decode, it seemed like hurt?

" My wife died in a Car crash." he said behind his gritted teeth. " She was a wonderful wife."

I shrugged, chuckling a bit. " Aww.. did she now? It was probably to get away from a fat bald man like you. No offence. Try a salad. You know those things you avoid."

" !" He yelled pointing towards the door. Everyone who came to see me leave stood frozen and some stood pissed and hate towards me.

" I know you'll miss me, ME-LON." I rolled my eyes grabbing my things and heading out the door not even with a simple glance back.

Reaching to the Taxi waiting for me I could swear that I heard party poppers.I stopped there suddenly staring at the ground with an empty only reason I was leaving was because of Red. She was probably waiting for me, She left last night making me promise her that I come. I never let anyone in. Not even Red. I did things and talked things with her but nothing important.

" Never again." I whispered to myself as a promise from an old memory, wiping a tear that escaped and kept on like nothing towards the Taxi.

* * *

The Car ride to this town was terrible. It's ugly and fugly quiet little town seemed so fake somehow. No way this place could look this innocent.

" My god!" I slapped my forehead. " I never asked for the name of the school." I growled as the gates opened to

Gallagher academy for exceptional young women.

Rachel was here, Rachel was the Headmistress here.

...Mom

I kicked the seat in front of me, feeling sick to my stomach.

" Problem?" The Taxi Driver asked. Staring at me with weird expression.

" Yeah." I replied staring out the window. The green grass looked warm and welcoming like everything in this stomach kept doing flip-flops, I knew my past was going to bite a chunk out of my butt, I just didn't know this soon. I wasn't prepared. Rachel left me at D.W Rose academy when starting 6th grade. She gave me a Tea in order for me to forget about dad and bit of the life she wanted me to not have. She wanted she didn't count was the letter dad left us. She didn't count on me to recover my memory. She didn't count to the part that I knew things. Things I rather wish to not know. For those reasons. I was going to make the impossible for her to love me. And anyone who came across.

I didn't deserve much of anyone.

I will never get to know.


	2. Chapter 2

I swear to god that I must have sat in that cab for at least 15 minutes staring at the front entrance because the driver kept clearing his throat to get my attention.

" Miss. We're here."

" Oh- Yeah." I shook my head how stupid I was acting. " Right." I grabbed the only luggage I bothered to bring and gave him a twenty muttering 'keep the change' stepping out watching my only and last ride out of here. I turned around, letting my eyes survey every inch of the mansion. I noticed how odd it was... in a good way. I started up the steps slowly wondering if anyone was going to come out. I walked in and let's just say it wasn't anything what I expected for it to be.

" I'm going to be student of the month." A sweet familiar voice stated, grinning big.

" Congratulations." I said, doubting it. " No offence, Red. But the only thing your dedicated is getting a tan. I'm sure you'll find yourself pleased with that."

" Oh I am." Red giggled,swinging an arm around my shoulder and pulling us forward to where her parents were having a heavy discussion. " Since this morning." she whispered. " Actually from when we left the School to the hotel from there to here. Fun!" Red sarcastically rolled her eyes. " We were just done talking to the Headmistress by the way. We are now just going to get a quick tour and oh later I'll show your dorm."

She studied me for a while. Perhaps waiting for me to ditch her of course. It was too late anyways. " We got different rooms."

" S'fine." I shrugged not really caring as long as they were here together. Then again in the inside I was doing a happy dance. I didn't want to see her or for the matter of things how to explain myself to Rachel.

" Right. Leave your bag here next to mine. Someone will come and get it." Red said as her parents were now looking at them with a worried expression.

Yet again now that I think of it they were only staring at me. Probably thinking I'm not a good enough for their daughter. Whatever.

" Hello Mr and Mrs. Ambrosia. I'm Patricia Buckingham. Would you follow me please?" The old women said with such a professional way that it made me raise an eyebrow at her but I didn't say anything. I wondered if she was a teacher and if she was, what exactly she teached. Maybe sex class? I stifled a giggle imagining this old hag trying to teach us safety of a condom and demonstrating by placing one on a banana.

Red raised an eyebrow confused, she shrugged after the adults and me dragging my feet after them with a sigh.

30 minutes later.

I wanted to scream

We've walked around and it all looked freaking boring. I was just an ordinary school like any other. Why did Red's parents want her here? To make like a piece of sh- . Stuff. On the other hand Red looked happy and nodding in approvement at the paintings. She loved art.

I sighted noticing my shoe laces undone. I knelt to tie them.

In the corner of my eye I noticed two girls rushing by me. I studied them and noticed they were pretty young, Maybe seventh graders, Holding huge books close to their chest like their life depended on it.

" What do you think is going on?" The girl from the left said to the other girl.

" Code Red." The girl said proudly like she had everything figured out. " My sources say that A princess will be joining us! I heard a king's son wants her and will not rest until they marry, his very obsessed." she giggled.

'Code Red?' I mouthed to myself trying to remember what that meant. I watched them turn a corner badly wanting to go after them.

" Can you believe them!" Red angrily humped. " How can they possibly say that! It was actually a mob's son!" she shook her head with murderous eyes, rushing quickly after her parents who I just noticed were almost out of sight.

" Dramatic much." I teased.

" As if." She snorted. " Ohhh. grand hall!" she whispered poking my side as we stood out the doors to the Grand hall.

" You girls got eat something...We're going to follow Patricia to go see about security." Mr and Mrs. Ambrosia said following Ms. Buckingham down the hallway.

"Hey! Where's the freaking body-guard bunchies." I said now realizing we weren't followed around by black suits.

" Mom and Dad told them to watch us from far. Like Far." Red says shrugging. " Ooooooh. Cammie let's go in and check it out."

I thought that wasn't a good idea, It was too late anyways. Red was already dragging me inside laughing at my weird horrors expression on my face.

There were lots of girls. I noticed the uniform though and quickly I felt out-of-place with my dark jeans with normal Tee and leather jacket on top of it.

The whole room got quiet when we walked in.

Red was red. She loved the eyes on her and attention, She kept on walking not noticing me glued to the same spot.

I noticed further on that there was a group of boys in a table across from me all staring at Red and then at me secretly wondering what two teenage girls from the outside were doing here. I thought this was an all girl school? I had to find out later.

I went over to where Red was sitting on an empty table staring at everything so openly.

" This is..." she tapped her index finger on her chin trying to figure out what to make of everything. " sad. It looks like a nun convention."

" hm." I mumbled my eyes serving the room. Everyone started chatting quietly to themselves. Some glanced and some just gave us random faces. Except for them.

They huddled together in the corner of the table, all whispering secretly. If it weren't for the urgent glances at me I wouldn't have figured they were talking about me. One stood out from among them though.

He had Green eyes, broad shoulders. He was what Red called in the Hot category. Our eyes met for a moment until I looked away.

" What was that?" Red said smirking now.

" Nothing." I quickly said.

" Nothing huh?" Red looked at her nails bored,licking her lips. " I'll go ask for his name!" she said pretending to get up.

" No!" I panicked. " Don't!"

Red threw her head back laughing. " I was kidding. Seriously. OMG yummy."

I felt my cheeks go red crossing my arms in front of my chest stubbornly. " I don't think so and please don't embarrass me, honey. I've seen better anyways."

" Well." Red said. " I'm not stupid. I know a cute couple when I see one."

I ignored her sneaking a glance at the Boy, I almost choked on my saliva.

He was glaring at me.

It was as if I didn't belong here the way he looked at me with hate.

Wha the hell?

I flipped him off, He didn't know me.

Big mistake.

He got up and started walking towards me with one of the girls in his table behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Soooo… Yeah. Took long to update. Its a bit short. I'm still still getting the hand of this guys. So I take any positive and negative comments. Tell me because I know I made a bunch of mistakes. If you have any ideas I should do. I take those too. Hopefully you guys like it…. If not… more practice I guess.

Thank you guys!

* * *

" Interesting," Red remarked quietly to herself. " You just flip a hottie the finger and instantly with the snap of your finger they come over? I'm so trying that method when I get that chance." She looked serious but if I didn't know her better I know she was teasing.

" Shut up." I grumbled, slouching in my chair, boredly making imaginary circles on the table not really caring why or who was coming over to us.

I wondered how it was going to be like when I got the chance to see Rachel. There wasn't a lot that I knew but there were some that I had the advantage over her. And that ladies and gentlemen made my face pull into a victorious grin, until that is, was cut short by someone trying to get my attention by clearing their throat.

I simple chose to ignore it.

" Are you deaf or simply immature?" The voice. Hm. That voice. It was rough yet soft. It was the type to make you nervous and shaky from the inside out, I had to find all strengths to not blush or simply look a foolish stupid teenage girl that I was.

" Neither." I managed to snap.

" Oh okay, Your just slow." He quipped. " Makes sense…. At least you can do is look at me while I'm talking to you."

That's the last thing I wanted. Make eye contact and bam, they instantly think that they could talk to you later on. No bitch I don't want friends, I'm happy with just being with Red.

I rolled my eyes and stood. "Can you believe this guy?" I said to Red. Surprisingly she was like in mute mode, staring widely behind me. Oookay… then.

" Look why don't you go get an apply and stick it up-" I stopped instantly when I turned around to face him. My breath caught in my throat. He was even better from close.

Emerald eyes that shined with mystery and a past to haunt, His hair wasn't long nor short, Brown with a bit of blond in there. He was taller then I assumed from far away, I reached his chest level for god sakes. Did I mention he had a great body?

I wasn't going to turn into those girls from every book that gets all lovey and flirty. Nope, I did that next big thing. I pretended that I didn't stop because he caught me off guard with his physical appearance. No. I pretended to stop and tilt my head to the side narrowing my eyes.

" You know what.." I continued." I'll get to the freaking point. What are you doing here and make it quick."

The bastard only smirked though his earlier anger was still there, by the looks of his eyes.

" We'll I for one go to this school? You know where kids come to learn? I'm sure you've heard about it." He said simply like talking to a toddler. " And I for one ain't a fan of flipping people off. Another thing. More like an advice you should consider to take for any future … accidents."

He started moving closer, Like very close may I say, until I smelled his amazing scent of- I wasn't sure. It was a type of scent that had me on the edge, it smelt like- I couldn't place a finger on it.

I sucked in a breath trying to look neutral. His lips hovered closely by my ear. " Leave. If you were smart by any knowledge, you would leave. You don't belong here." he whispered making my toes curl, his breath was warm and soft. Sliding to the side, his words was like a slap to the face. I moved back and glared at him hard.

Who was he to tell me I wasn't welcomed here?

Did he actually think he was better?

" Lets say I didn't have any knowledge and I simply stayed?"

" Everything will be hell for you."

" We'll look here you freaking piece of shit. Don't know who you are but you just-"

" Zach."

" come and… what?" I said confused.

" Names Zach and later don't say I didn't warn you." Said Zach turning around on his heel and walked away casually as possible. There was rhythm in his steps, it was confident. It was like he knew what he was doing.

I stood there with my mouth hanging, like a stupid girl I tried so desperately told myself not to be in front of him. Like I cared.

It wasn't the problem really that I stood there alone, no. It was the part of him trying to run me out of this place and making me feel like a 10 yr old. He acted like he knew me or knew everything. He acted so… mature. It bothered me.

" I give him a 10." Someone said behind me making me jump, reminding myself it was Red, I relaxed. " Wouldn't mind getting stuck in an elevator with him. Anyways. He might be hot but what the hell was that all about?"

I sat down and glanced over towards Zach who stood with a girl with black hair and icy blue eyes. She was beautiful and model looking. Everything about her screamed perfect and gorgeous. She leaned against a wall with Zach towering over her whispering to one another.

Girlfriend.

Figures.

Odd part? They felt eyes on them and looked back at me.

A deer caught in the head lights kind of way, I simply waved to them awkwardly. I knew Zach was mad but this girl looked pissed off? Giirl. I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend. Oh wait. She wasn't staring at me but at Red.

I raised an eyebrow at my friend.

" Macey Mchenry. We don't get along, and a very long story, I rather say or mostly share another time." Red said looking away. " What a cow."

I looked back to them but they were gone and so were the people that were in their table.

Except for one.

Who stood with zach and followed him here. I simply forgotten all about her and it was until now I noticed she was sitting right beside us.

"Finally." She chuckled.


End file.
